Jail Cell Love
by MaxFang4life
Summary: Max is in jail at the at the school, when Ari joins her. Ari confesses his feelings to Max. When thing get little heat someones barges in. Who is it you ask? Read it and find out. LEMON! TWO-SHOT MARI MAX ARI I will make it longer if you want me to!


I was trapped in a cell at the school; I had no idea where the flock was. I should probably tell you who I am my name are Maximum Ride; I am 98% human and 2% bird. Yes, I have wings and yes, I can fly. So welcome to the ride I call my life. I was completely alone, until I heard a knock on the door. Ari walked over to me in his human form. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that I would die for.

"Hi Max," Ari said sweetly.

"Ugh, I don't have time for your games Ari. Just do what you have to do and leave," I spat.

"If that what you want, "he purred. Then he stared to lean in, I was excepting him to hit or something but what I got was the complete opposite. Ari leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft and gentle kiss. I pulled back.

"Ari I thought you were my brother," I questioned.

"That was only for your training. I have no relation with you. The only reason I want to kill you is because I loved you too much, I thought if I killed you I would be normal again," He sighed.

"In that case, then I can do this,"

I leaned in and kissed him hard causing me to fall over on top of him. Ari wrapped his large hands around my waist and pulled me closer. Our lips moved in sync as we continued our kiss. Ari broke away our kiss and looked at me.

"Um… can I take off your shirt," he stuttered. I smirked and nodded. With that my shirt was thrown across the room. Ari gazed at my red lace bra. I started to become self-conscious brought my arms up to my chest. Ari hovered over me and removed my arms and muttered, "Don't hide your beautiful."

He kissed my mouth and trailed butterfly kisses to my neck. I moaned as he my shoulder, I felt Ari grin on my skin. He continued to suck that spot. I gripped the bottom of his shirt; he began to take it off. I felt myself blush as my eyes laid on his rock hard abs. Before my brain had time to focus my hands began to touch his abs. Ari smiled and kissed me on the lips, his lips were rough but it felt good under my soft lips. The kiss stared to get heated, no more soft kisses. This 0ne hard and full of lust, I began to play with his belt. Soon after that it was gone his jean sagged enough that I could see his red boxers. Once again Ari looked at me with same look he got when he asked to take my shirt off. I nodded and he fiddled with the buckle on my shorts. He eventually got them off and slid them off my legs.

He kept kiss me, he slid his tongue my lips and let him in. He began to explore my mouth and slide my tongue across his sharp wolf teeth. I liked how they drew blood when moved along the bottom of his k-9s. I slipped my finger in the waistband and started to play with it. Ari oblislivy noticed and kicked them off. Gosh… he is so damn big. Ari fingers trailed along my back and came to bra. This time Ari didn't ask or look this time, he just unhooked them. My bra slowly fell off my body. Ari eyes widened as his arm came closer to my breast he began to twitch. Ari cupped my breast and squeezed them. I moaned escaped my mouth, Ari liked and began to rub my nipples. He started to suck and bite my tender breast. More moans came from my mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed Ari back. Ari looked at me puzzled at my movements. I grabbed his member and jerked it. It was Ari's turn to moan now. I don't think I could do he was so much bigger than Fang, not saying Fang was small, he was just bigger. I got on my knees and licked his hard cock. I wrapped my lips around his member and started to move up and down. Ari howled, mmmmmn I like I want him to do it again,

**Ari's POV**

Oh god Max is so hot. Max grazed her teeth around my member. Right know I am in mid wolf right now, so you could see my fangs and my eyes changed from an electric blue to a dark, muddy brown. I gripped Max's hair with my life.

"Ugh, Max faster," I groaned. With that Max moved really fast.

"Oh Max I … going to…-"Too late I came in her mouth and Max swallowed.

"My turned," I slurred. Max giggled, she does that. I slide her red lacey panties off and threw them behind me.

**Max's POV**

Ari laid me on the cold tile floor. I had noticed his eyes change colors to a dark brown. Ari smiled, ooh fangs. Ari slowly enter two fingers and began to thrust into my wet pussy. I moaned and Ari went faster. I gripped Ari's waist as continued to thrust in and out. I couldn't take anymore of his treat. By now he had four fingers on my pussy.

"Oh Ari I going to cum," I said in pure pleasure. I came all over Ari's hand and he licked it all off. He kissed me fiercely and whispered in my ear," I am going to fuck so hard you scream my name,"

**To Be Continued…**

**(AN sorry I got tired off writing I will finish tomorrow bye my babies)**


End file.
